


Love & Lies

by kitami



Category: Billions (TV), Blind Justice (TV), Donnybrook (2018), Original Work, Point Blank (2019), The Purge (Movies), Wasteland (TV 1999)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Crack Treated Seriously, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Harems, Interactive, M/M, Multiple Crossovers, Multiple Endings, Other, Self-cest, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitami/pseuds/kitami
Summary: Cliff Dobbs was no new student, he was a wallflower. Somehow, just somehow he manages to get a yandere, a nerd, a delinquent and the school president interested in him. Some will go to extreme lengths and some might just shrug it off and give up. Who is the lucky man?
Relationships: Cliff Dobbs & Marty Russo, Cliff Dobbs & Nico Tanner, Cliff Dobbs/Chainsaw Angus, Cliff Dobbs/Everyone, Cliff Dobbs/Leo Barnes, Cliff Dobbs/Marty Russo
Kudos: 3





	1. Summer Glow-Up

It was a bright and eventful day today at FCU High. Cliff pushed back his fluffy bangs and sighed bitterly, his face scrunched up in a scowl. The summer break left him bone-tired despite it being called a ‘break’, his muscles were sore but he did feel a little confident this time around. And as he slung his bag over his shoulder, he felt everyone’s stares burning on his shoulder blades.

‘Is he new?’ ‘Oh my God, he’s pretty cute!’ ‘Ooh, he’s hot~’ Whispers darted from left to right, all the way from the freshmen to the seniors. He covered his eyes and glanced over to see where his friend was. He spotted a familiar short and slightly scruffy hair. As the student’s head glanced around, Cliff spotted his undersized bangs and confirmed that it was the guy he was looking for.

Cliff ran up to him and clamped a hand on his shoulder, “Missed me? Summer break felt like hell!” The boy looked back and stared at him in confusion. The boy brushed Cliff's hand off of his shoulder and asked, “Do I..know you?”

Cliff’s face was filled with utter disbelief, he was aghast. Best friends for 10 years and he doesn’t recognise him? “It’s me, Marty!” Cliff gestured his hands toward himself, “Cliff Dobbs, your ol’ pal!” Marty’s face froze and his mouth gaped. He slapped his palms on Cliff’s cheeks and muttered under his breath, “Holy shit, this is real.”

“This.. Cliff Dobbs?” He observed his honey coloured eyes and examined his nose, making sure it was still crooked after that one incident when they were 11 - where Cliff grew overprotective over Marty and Cliff got himself in a messy situation with Abe Guevara.

“Woahh..” Marty took another good look at him and said, “Dude, you’re hot! You’re gonna be super popular with this schmack. Just don’t leave me for those brutes with your new style, mkay?” Cliff rolled his eyes, “You know I won’t. Besides, you’re over exaggerating, I’m just more...healthier, give or take.”

“Nice hair cut, fugly.” a taller figure passed by and smacked Cliff right on his nape. That taller figure was none other Abe Guevara himself. The boy was much bigger than him in size with his stupid hazel eyes and sun-kissed skin. 

Abe then stopped in his tracks and turned to face Marty, “Hang on,” he smirked boyishly. The older boy grasped Marty’s shoulder and pushed him forcefully against the locker doors. His face moved closer to his ear and he whispered, “I believe you have something to return.” 

Marty knew exactly what Abe was talking about, the essay on WWI. The one that he didn’t actually fill out. He gulped and couldn’t even form his sentence-- too busy stuttering, he was. Though Abe knew exactly what he meant, he scoffed and retracted in disbelief. Marty slowly looked up, suddenly he heard a sharp crack, bewildered, his nose starting to drip crimson. Abe stood above him, panting, his hand still curled in a fist.

“Stupid, twat.” Abe huffed out, a mean scowl was directed towards Marty. “When can you get it done?” Marty’s eyes darted all over the room, trying to find an excuse. Abe clenched his jaw, took Marty by his shoulders just to slam his spine against the lockers, causing them to rattle. “I asked you a question, fucking answer it!”

Cliff knew that intervening in this situation is gonna end up badly for the both of them, but it didn’t seem long until Abe would physically impair Marty. “Tomorrow! He’ll get it done by tomorrow.” Cliff blurted out. 

Abe let go of Marty who quickly covered his nose and gently pinched it to slow down the bleeding. “Tomorrow, huh? You better keep to your word, Russo.” The older boy glared at Marty before walking off. 

“Now we both have crooked noses.” Cliff smiled awkwardly, trying to lighten up the mood.

“Shut up, Dobbs.”

—

When the bell rang for lunch, Marty flipped off Cliff and told him ‘Fuck you, I can’t write an essay in a night’ and headed to the library.

Exhausted, Marty rested on the couch located at the back of the library. Abe was a dick. All he wanted was a safe first day back to school, he didn’t mean to erupt conflict with Abe yet. So he typed away on his laptop, writing about ‘The Treaty of Versailles’, the library’s silence was comforting, the only noise audible were his fingers clicking on the keys of his keyboard. 

However the sounds of his keyboard soon weren’t the only noise filling up the library, the clacking footsteps of some dress shoes came into play. Marty didn’t give it a second thought until the footsteps stopped— next to him. He glanced up to see who was standing next to him, a senior, tan skinned and grey eyed— his name tag read ‘Angus’..

“How can I help you?” Marty tried to put on his best smile without showing too much fear, it wasn’t his fault that the guy looked like he could crush every miserable bone in his body. 

The senior settled next to him, “This morning, I saw you and Abe Guevara put up a little fight,” Angus glanced at the purple hand print on Marty’s wrist, where Abe grabbed his wrist a little too rough. “I wanted to see if you were okay.. considering you took most of the blows.” 

Marty wasn’t sure what he felt but he was able to smile genuinely, “Thanks, I’m fine.” he told the boy. 

“Listen,” Angus shuffled closer, “I understand that this Abe guy is causing you trouble.. I can help you.” Marty froze upon hearing the offer, his hand hovered on the keyboard. “No more black eyes, no more split lips, nothing.” 

It was silent for a period of time, this time the only noise was the AC humming. Then Marty closed his laptop and turned to Angus, “..At what cost?”

“I’ve got a few things in mind.” He smirked maliciously and took off.


	2. Framed-a-Deal

Abe slumped his shoulders on the way home. First, detention. Second, getting home late, there is no way he’s going to finish all of his essays and comprehensions. He stretched his arms and yawned, ‘What time is it?’ he wondered. He lifted his wrist and looked at his watch. 17:33, which meant that his brother was already home, and waiting for him at the dinner table.

“Shit.” Abe ran faster than he ever did before, because he didn’t want his brother to starve, or worse, burn the house down. As he reached the gates of his house, he was surprised to see it already opened. “Damn it, Matty.” He muttered to himself, the gates weren’t locked but that wasn’t unusual Mateo always forgot, Abe brushed it off and entered before locking the gates.

Abe slipped the key into the lock and turned it. It didn’t budge. He was puzzled, and tried again. It failed. It didn’t work. Again and again and again and again. Abe, being hot-headed, got frustrated and kicked the door roughly. It swung open, as wide as could be.

“What the hell…” The door was opened the entire time. Which meant that someone was in the house. Someone else. Because Mateo had never made the same mistake. Never.

Abe ran with no hesitation. He checked each of the rooms. Nothing. He raced upstairs and checked his brother's room. It was completely empty. 

He rushed in, messed up all the papers in the room, checking whether or not there were any traces left of him. Any card.. Or note that would lead him to where his brother was. 

_ 'Okay, okay. Calm down. Maybe his friend came over and took him with him. Maybe they're just hanging out and Mateo conveniently left both the gate and the door opened. _ ' He kept on thinking to himself. But finally, his trance was broken, and something small on the wall caught his eye. 

Traced in some sort of dark liquid, said the words," Look behind you." 

Abe spun around, but it was too late. A pair of gloved hands wrapped around his neck, blocking his windpipes. He struggled to breathe as he attempted to grab the hands that were holding his life. 

A few seconds passed. Abe stopped moving. The culprit slipped off his gloves and took off his mask. It was the familiar grey-eyed senior in school: Chainsaw Angus. He looked at himself in the mirror of Mateo's room, brushing off some dirt from his clothes. He bent down and got closer to the body. 

"Tsk tsk… If only you haven't  _ harmed _ my precious Cliff, I would’ve spared you for another week. But alas, you did." Angus whispered in the lifeless Abe's ear, emphasizing his words on 'harmed'. 

\--

Marty slouched on his couch, wondering what the senior did that would've helped him. 

I mean, they just met! Why would someone do that, scratch that, why would anyone willingly help someone as lonesome as him?  _ 'It's a little freaky.. _ ' Marty thought to himself. 

And as he slipped his lemon tea, he scrolled through the recent news in the web on his phone. Marty spat his drink. An article caught his attention. The headlines read, " **FCU HIGH SENIOR FOUND DEAD AFTER COMMITTING MURDER-SUICIDE** "

Marty widened his eyes. "What the fuck is-" He stopped midway. He read the article and zoomed into the victim's name. He threw his phone in horror as it hit the wall and fell on the carpet. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no.." Marty kept on muttering to himself in a deep worry and panic. The victim's name read: "Abe Guevara".

After calming down, Marty picked up his phone and went to his contacts. He pressed on ‘ _ C.ANGUS’ _ and started texting. 

  
  


**C.ANGUS**

WHAT THE FUCK

?

Have you read the news?

yeah. 

Did you do that? What’d you do?

Abe will never harm you or Cliff again. In return, you have to do something for me. 

I’m gonna call the police 

no, you’re not.

you think I don’t see you pacing around, shaking like pussy as your second panic attack of the night stirs up.. 

nice star trek tee btw.

The seemingly harmless text sent shivers down Marty’s spine, he looked down and indeed he was wearing a Star Trek t-shirt. His eyes darted over his window, his heart dropped when he saw that his curtains were still open. He tossed his phone on the bed and quickly walked over to his curtains and pulled it closed. A short breath escaped Marty’s lips as he sluggishly collapsed on the floor. Curling up into a tight ball, he regretted ever even agreeing to such a deal. 

_ whathaveidonewhathaveidonewhathaveidonewhathaveidone- _

_ PING! _

He suddenly broke out of his mantra, the notification echoing in his ears. Marty got up on his feet to check the message:

poor little marty is scared, poor little marty might not be spared. 

What do you want?

a simple favour: I know you’re good friends with Clifford Dobbs. I also know that you’ve developed feelings for him. 

Blackmail? That’s what you want?

Nothing of the sort. What I want is beyond your comprehension but you are the key to it. 

In favor of me getting rid of Abe, you must break off all ties with Cliff, he’s no longer your friend, no longer your study partner.. he. is. mine.

I can’t do that

Cliff and I only have each other

Cliff has me and you’re as useless as a glass hammer, nobody wants you. 

Understood?

I’ll see what I can do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> exit: abe


	3. Marty is Salty

The auditorium hall was crowded with students from top to bottom, they’re all here for a school memorial to Abe and Mateo Guevara who was unfortunately found dead in their homes this morning. The halls were filled with whispers and gossip, all about how the case was a murder-suicide. Some don’t even think that the Guevara brothers deserve any respect-- not after what they’ve done to the victims of bullying.

“Ahem,” Mr Tanner cleared his throat as he stepped up to the podium, he looked tired but that was usual. What was unusual was that he was unprepared, he didn’t have his powerpoint slides nor did he bring up the subject of God. Throughout the entire speech he seemed to stutter a lot, stopping to think of what to say-- it got awkward… very quickly. Mr Tanner then decided he wasn’t gonna speak more on the passing of the Guevara’s, “I will now pass this on to our school president.” 

The school president was tall, hair slicked back with thick gel, he wore a blue and yellow striped tie with a shiny school badge, his name was: Leo Barnes. Leo and Mr Wilson exchanged a wary smile as the boy climbed up the stage and onto the podium.

“Good morning, everyone.” Leo greeted, scanning the great crowd of students who respect him in their own ways. “I’m sure we all know what happened in the news.” his face as cold as ever, the monotonous face fitting his emotion as he spoke. 

“Despite the incident that occurred, school will resume as per usual. No exceptions will be made.” 

His empty and hollow voice caught Cliff’s attention, Cliff himself was shaken up by the case he couldn’t imagine any other emotion but grief for the brothers. Watching Leo speak so freely and robotically made him worry, could it possibly be that the Guevara brothers’ death affected him that much that he was now… broken? 

-

Walking down the hallway feeling like constant eyes on him was something Cliff definitely had to get used to, with his new hair, new body he should’ve expected all the attention around him. Cliff quickened his pace, he didn’t like the attention, it was suffocating. After what felt like forever, he finally reached his locker. A relieved sigh escaped his lips as he saw the oh-so-familiar figure next to his locker. 

“Hey Marty,” Cliff greeted wholeheartedly, glad that at least he has a friend to lean on. 

Marty didn’t even bat an eye at him, simply taking out the books needed for his class and left Cliff stranded by the lockers.

-

“Alright, see you tomorrow, Savrinn!” Cliff swung his bag onto his shoulder, flashing a friendly smile at the journalism club leader. 

Nick returned the joyous look and waved goodbye, “Get home safe, Dobbs.” 

As Cliff exited the classroom, he made his way to the front gates to where Marty would be sitting on the bench with whatever current novel he’s reading. But the short haired, hazel eyes boy was nowhere to be seen. Cliff shrugged it off, knowing that his best friend probably fell asleep in the library. Pulling out his phone and ringing the contact, ‘Marty My Smarty 🔬’

The phone buzzed like an annoyed rattlesnake though Cliff was eager for Marty to pick up. “Hi Marty Russo is busy, thanks.” his call went to voicemail.

_ PING! _

Well, Marty didn’t pick up but he did send a text.

**Marty My Smarty 🔬**

Something came up, I had to go early

-

“Alright, so for this experiment, you’ll need to work in a pair. So you can go ahead and pick your lab partners.” Mr Monohan informed the class, he decided that a science experiment like such would be too heavy on one student so he decided he’d let them pair up. 

Cliff already knew who’d be his partner, Marty, of course. His right hand man, his brother from another mother, best friends since second grade. Before Cliff could even turn to Marty, Marty had already started packing up his belongings.

“Mar-“

“Rumlow had already asked me before class.” Marty shrugged and moved next to the boy at the back, the one wearing a skull t-shirt.

“Huh.” Cliff sighed and looked back at his desk, looking around for any other possible partners. Suddenly he felt a cold hand on his shoulder, he flinched as the hairs on the back of his head stood up straight. 

“Wanna be my partner?” Angus grinned sickeningly.

\--   
  


Cliff didn't know how it happened but it was definitely noticeable, he noticed Marty acting… off. For the past week Marty’s been somewhat avoiding him, he wasn’t sure why his best friend since childhood would do such a thing because Cliff found this  _ very _ offensive.  Whatever game Marty is playing, it’s gonna end now, Cliff has had enough of it.

“Hey, wait for me.” Cliff grabbed Marty’s wrist, stopping him from leaving. 

Marty chewed on his bottom lip nervously, “Can’t I-”

“It wasn’t a question.” 

“Listen, Cliff, I actually have to-”

Cliff couldn’t bear any more of this bullshit, “Marty, what other business do you have to attend to, huh?” he snapped, “A loner like you couldn’t possibly be  _ that  _ busy.”

Marty frowned at the remark, obviously offended, he ripped off Cliff’s grip off his arm, “You’re more of a loner than I am, Mr. Glow Up.” he scoffed insultingly, “Don’t even pretend like you haven’t changed.”

“Changed? What the hell are you talking about?” Cliff was puzzled, he completely disagreed with what Marty accused. Cliff believed that the only person that changed was Marty himself, he’s the one ignoring and avoiding him so why the hell is Cliff getting the blame?

“You are so oblivious!” Marty yelled, Cliff flinched at that, Marty almost never raised his voice in anger, “What? Just because you look nice you suddenly think that you’re above everyone!” 

“When have I ever thought that?!” Cliff stood up to look eye to eye with Marty. He could see a glimpse of fear in his eyes, but they were both clouded with anger. Now, Marty’s gone quiet, “What’s the matter? Can't find an example?” He taunted, knowing well that he was nothing that Marty described him as, “That’s what I thought.” 

Marty wanted to say something but he couldn’t even think of a coherent sentence to form, “Cliff I..” 

“Don’t bother waiting, I’m going home.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enter: leo


	4. Consolations and Grief

Cliff’s eyes fluttered shut, drowning his emotions with the hum of the music coming out of his headphones. His eyelashes were wet with residue tears as he stared off into the distance of the bus window. The ride went smoother than usual, contrasting drastically with how hurt he was feeling. He tried to ponder about something else, but his thoughts were filled with Marty’s cold eyes and Cliff’s eyes started to fill to the brim once more.

He lifted his sleeve and wiped his face, the tears wouldn’t stop, and the music faded away to the sound of his speeding thoughts. The trembling of the bus’ glass came to a halt. He was home, at least, what’s left of it. Marty was no longer a part of Cliff’s home, and that was the end of it. He stood up groggily, back hunched, and moped towards the bus exit.

“Card please,”The bus driver glanced at his wristwatch, hoping time would go by faster. Cliff fumbled through his wallet, opening and closing every pocket but still, he couldn’t find his card. “Damn…” He muttered, he must’ve left it by the lockers when he fought with... Marty. His eyes started to watered for the third time and Cliff wondered if the day could get worse.

And before he could say anything, a hand slid a card in his place, “He’s with me, sir.” a sweet voice spoke, Cliff turned around and it was a boy, a senior he’s seen around school. Ruffled midnight hair and ruby red eyes that seemed to shine. Maybe a little bit of an exaggeration, but anyone up close would describe him like that.

Before Cliff could mutter a word, the senior latched his hand on his shoulder, “Let’s talk.”

The two walked to a small playground near the bus stop, a place that Cliff and Marty used to visit when they were younger. Cliff sighed as he reminisced their memories together, tracing his fingers on the rusty chains of the swings.

“Cliff.” The senior spoke loudly. “Yes?” Cliff glanced back at him. “Your name. Cliff, am I right?” He extended his hand, Cliff shook it, “Yeah, you are..?” The taller boy moved closer to him and beamed, “Chainsaw Angus, call me Angus.” He said.

There was a brief moment of silence. Angus spoke out first, “So, recently I’ve noticed that you seemed more glum today. Care to talk about it?” Cliff looked down and closed his eyes. He was..confused. Who was he? Why did he want to know his secrets? He seemed nice but, why did his aura feel strange? All these thoughts raced in his head, and he winced in pain from overthinking.

“Hey, hey, hey, are you okay?” Cliff opened his eyes, he had fallen back, at least, until Angus got a hold of him. “Thanks… it’s been a rough day today.” He said with a sad smile. With a worrisome look, Angus asked, “How about we talk about it over at the benches?” Cliff gazed at the old, chipped bench, a memoir of his childhood. 

“I think I got some time before my curfew.”

However, it wasn’t only Cliff facing hardships.

The cold breeze flew across the hallways, filling every nook and cranny. It was a cool day today at FCU high, nothing out of the ordinary. Well, except for a few things, the school president, Leo Barnes hadn’t done his morning stroll down the hallway like he’d usually do. He hadn’t left the student office, staying cooped up in there all morning. It piqued everyone’s befuddlement, except for Cliff Dobbs.

_ Knock! Knock!  _

Cliff stood in front of the door and expected a reply. His hand landing on the door knob after not hearing any reply on the other side, the door creakily swung open, and Cliff’s eyes landed on the disheveled form of a senior formerly known as the ‘Great Student Council President.’ His eyes were swollen and drooping, his back hunched, his cheeks tear-stained and flushed red from crying, it seemed as if he hadn’t slept for days.

“What is it?” A gruff and rasped voice came out of the president’s mouth. It bewildered Cliff to see ‘the Great Leo Barnes’ like this, his tone of voice completely harsh-- unlike his usual friendly self. 

“I couldn’t help but notice how upset you looked the day after the..” 

Cliff didn’t need to mention Abe’s name for Leo to look in his direction and slowly shake his head, “Don’t. Don’t say his name.” he begged hoarsely.

Respecting the older boy, Cliff nodded solemnly, “Got it.” he whispered. Cliff felt his chest start to ache upon seeing Leo so broken, it wasn’t like him at all. His eyes were so vacant and held no life. With his gaping, empty eye-holes, Cliff could notice a seemingly endless tunnel, reflecting neither light nor emotion. And yet, when he looked straight into Leo’s eyes, Cliff felt somehow pulled by an unknown force... seeing a sad, pleading soul on the wall behind it

Suddenly, Leo rose to his feet, making steps towards Cliff. “You- You shouldn’t even be here.” The other boy shoved Cliff towards the door, “You’re not even a student council.” he muttered under his breath.

Cliff wasn’t sure where he got the confidence from but when Leo pushed him towards the door, he had the courage to stop Leo from kicking him out by latching his two hands on his shoulders, “I am  _ not  _ leaving you like this.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angus makes a move, and so does cliff.


End file.
